


Just a Friend

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Season 2 spoiler warning, Unnecessary Puns, more tags to come, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When life --and the villains wreaking havoc in Paris -- had finally settled down, Ladybug and Chat Noir had finally agreed to unmask.But no one ever claimed that the course of true love would be smooth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep seeing the "Just a Friend" spoilery meme. And this decided to worm it's way into my brain.
> 
> I needed to do a drabble so I could keep being productive with my other writing.

It was a warm Paris night when Ladybug and Chat Noir were encamped on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Hawkmoth was no longer a threat and even more villains had come and gone, threatening the safety of the ones they loved.

But it was only recently, that Tikki and Plagg had agreed it was safe to unmask to each other.

Too many close calls and too many near misses made maintaining the facade more counterproductive than sensible. Too much had passed between them for either to be in doubt of their trust for one another. 

And so they had agreed to meet near midnight on the tower, food for their Kwami on hand to help the transform back and get down.

Chat Noir bounced on his heels. He had been anxiously awaiting this day for years now, desperate to put a name to the Lady behind the mask, even arriving fifteen minutes ahead of the agreed upon time to rehearse.

Ladybug bit her lip, fidgeting slightly. “Who should go first?”

He smiled softly. “I can if you’d like.” 

She closed her eyes, inhaling carefully to bolster her courage before she’d nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.”

He shut his eyes, allowing the magic to wash away in the rush of green light.

He’d played out the scenario so often in his mind that he was sure he knew what she was sure to say. How she was sure to look.

His eyes slid open, finally noticing how pale her face was. How her fingers gripped the yo-yo in her hands anxiously.

“My Lady?” He whispered, brows furrowing.

His hand reached out, falling unsure at his side as she flinched. 

Adrien was unsure what to make of her painful silence as she’d marched to the edge of the rail, staring at glittering Paris skyline.

He’d taken a few tentative steps to stand beside her, spotting glimmering teardrops welling in her eyes.

“Sorry,” she’d murmured, sending her yo-yo flying to the metal rail above.

Adrien blinked, confused what his Lady had been planning to do. 

Her wistful stained glass eyes turned back to him for only a moment. “I’m just a friend.”

He froze, his stomach falling with her as she leapt off of the tower. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Enberlight for beta-reading and letting me bounce ideas off of her. At least one of the puns in this chapter is entirely her fault.

Adrien gaped as she dropped away. He hadn’t even see the yo-yo string until she had safely pulled out of the free-fall, momentum building into the swing that propelled her out over the rooftops.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

But he still didn’t understand what had happened.

He had shut his eyes and let the magic slip free. But it had been only after Ladybug had left with that heartbreaking look on her face that he felt quite so vulnerable.

Shivering as the wind whipped his hair, he leaned back against the Tower’s frame.

“So,” Plagg landed on his shoulder, a green eye peering over at him. “That went well.”

Adrien pulled the noxious smelling cheese from his pocket. “I don’t get it, Plagg.”

Plagg snatched it up eagerly. “Obviously.”

Frowning, Adrien pulled his feet up close, wrapping his arms around his legs to conserve warmth. “I mean, I don’t get why she just left.”

* * *

The black Kwami groaned, rolling back onto Adrien’s shoulder. 

In so many ways, Adrien was hands down one of the best kittens he had ever worked with. He was so agile and quick-witted with the proper sense when to move with and move against whatever was thrown at him.

Unfortunately, it clearly used up every last bit of sense the poor boy had.

He sighed, sitting back up and looking the kid in the eye. “Well? What was it that she said?”

Adrien looked down at his ridiculous orange shoes. “She said ‘Sorry’.”

Plagg narrowed his eyes, reasonably sure that wasn’t all she had said.

“Am I so awful without the mask that ist should send her away?”

“I doubt it.” Plagg snorted; this hand-holding business was more of Tikki’s strong suit. “She’s worked with you before right, as Adrien?”

Adrien looked up, confusing clouding his eyes. “Right.”

“So?” Plagg took another bite, taking care to savor it. This was going to take a while for sure.

“So, who I am isn’t the problem.” His lips relaxed, but his eyebrows still scrunched together. “But then, what is?”

Plagg sighed, chewing another large bite with messy enthusiasm. “Did she say anything else?”

The kid sat in silence for a few minutes, struggling to recall. “I think she said, ‘I’m just a friend.’”

The cheese spat out of his mouth before he could control the involuntary reflex. Plagg glared at the messy wet bits scattered across the well-traveled grating, debating whether it was worth seeing if any bit of it was salvageable.

 _Grated cheese_.

Plagg snorted at the absurdity. The kid must be pretty darned _floored_ if he let that pun opportunity _fall through_. 

“Well, then. That’s your answer?”

“Wait.” Adrien turned, looking at him head on. “What’s my answer?”

“Really?” Plagg arched a brow. At least now he knew very well where Tikki was hiding. Trust her ridiculous sweet tooth to find some of the best digs in the city.

Absently, he wondered if the bakery had anything with cheese baked in. It seemed entirely likely that he’d be spending quite a good deal of time there -- once the kid got his act together.

He was close to outright pouting. “I wouldn’t be asking if I knew.”

“Alright, kid.” Plagg chided. “If it isn’t who you are, maybe it was something you said.”

Adrien looked up at that, interest and questions sparking in his eyes. “You think she knows me? Outside of the mask?”

Plagg grinned. “I wouldn’t be at all surprised.”

A slow smile stretched across Adrien’s face.

“But, if she left so quickly, chances are those words must have hurt her.”

Blinking, Adrien stood up slowly. “Was it something I said?”

“ _Purr_ haps…” Plagg hedged. This was getting into dangerous territory for him. Tikki would have his head if he didn’t let the kid puzzle it out for himself. 

Pacing the metal floor, Adrien started and stopped. “So I know her and must have hurt her feelings -- all without realizing it?”

“Seems like it.” The kwami confirmed. 

Head lowering, Adrien’s shoulders fell. “I just wanted Ladybug to like me.”

Plagg bit his lip to keep from smiling. That at least was very much not the issue. “So you go and apologize.”

“I can do that.” Adrien’s head shot up, as he shot out to the edge of the rail, scanning the skyline in futile hope. “But I don’t know where to find her…”

“I dunno kid.” Plagg rolled his eyes as he lingered just above Adrien’s shoulder. A smirk settled onto his lips as he slanted his eyes down at his helpless holder. “Maybe she left a few _bread_ crumbs for you to follow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for all the puns.
> 
> Thank you to all who have already left comments! I'm on a seriously tight timetable for a number of things right now, so I might not be able to answer your comments quickly. Rest assured I will absolutely answer them. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic because I'm evil.
> 
> I'll continue (probably, especially if there is interest), but I've currently got some really big projects I'm tackling, so it might be a few weeks at least.
> 
> Rest assured that I _am_ writing.


End file.
